Robert Banner (Ultimate Avengers)
Robert Bruce Banner is the head of S.H.I.E.L.D.'s super soldier program who had an accident with gamma radiation and turns into the Hulk; whenever he is stressed or enraged. Biography ''Ultimate Avengers Bruce is obsessed with finding the secret to Captain America's strength to use it as a way to gain control of the Hulk and use him as a benefit for mankind, he is the ex-boyfriend of Betty Ross, who he still feels passionate about, in the past he destroyed a large part of New York and killed civilians. He takes medications to suppress his rage, but he gets stressed with Nick Fury frequently because these meds slow his work down. Bruce is overjoyed when Captain America is thawed from ice and studies his blood closely, when the Chitauri attack the Triskellion, he mixes his gamma-mutated DNA with Captain America's super soldier serum, creating a bigger, stronger, grey-skinned Hulk which briefly has Banner's mind, when the battle intensifies, Hulk slaughters dozens of the aliens an turns on the Avengers, his new-found strength even allows him to lift Thor's hammer with difficulty, despite the worthiness test. He is injected with a sedative and calmed down by Betty Ross, and then is sentenced to spend the remainder of his life in a cell built for Hulk. ''Ultimate Avengers 2 Bruce spends most of the sequel confined in his glass cell, where he is constantly given deadly doses of a sedative and forced to watch security footage of Hulk at the attack on the Triskellion, when the aliens invade Earth, he eventually realizes that the Chitauri were so easily defeated because Hulk gives off a gamma signature, which makes vibranium brittle and fall apart, before he can help the Avengers, he is poisoned by the Chitauri and seemingly dies. Later, he transforms into Hulk and wakes up to attack the Chitauri forces in New York. Hulk is last seen looking at Betty one last time before moving on. Character traits As Bruce Banner To be added As Hulk Hulk is constantly enraged and draws his strength from this rage. The angrier Hulk is the more powerful he becomes. This aspect of his physiology grants him virtually limitless strength. If Hulk calms down to a certain point, he will revert back to the form of Bruce Banner. Powers and Abilities *'Superhuman Strength:' Hulk has vast superhuman strength. He was able to even lift Thor's Hammer. He can also leap great heights. *'Superhuman Durability:' Hulk is invulnerable to physical farm from event he most extreme superhuman forces. *'Superhuman Speed:' Hulk can move at superhuman speeds, faster than normal humans. *'Superhuman Stamina:' Hulk has limitless amounts of stamina. *'Accelerated Healing Factor:' Hulk's rage fuels his rapid cell regeneration. However, calming him down reduces his regenerative abilities in order to prevent his healing from burning out his powerful sedative. Relationships *Chitauri - Enemies. *Steve Rogers/Captain America - Enemy. *Tony Stark/Iron Man - Enemy. *Thor - Enemy. *Henry Pym/Ant-Man/Giant-Man - Enemy. *Janet van Dyne/Wasp - Enemy. *Natalia Romanov/Black Widow - Enemy. *Betty Ross - Love interest. Appearances/Voice Actors *Animation (2 films) **''Ultimate Avengers'' (First appearance) - Michael Massee and Fred Tatasciore (as Hulk) **''Ultimate Avengers 2'' - Michael Massee and Fred Tatasciore Trivia To be added Gallery ''Ultimate Avengers'' Bruce Banner UA.png|Bruce in his human form. Ultimate hulk.jpg|Bruce as Hulk. UA Hulk thumb.jpg|Hulk as he appears in Ultimate Avengers. Hulk avengers.png|Promotional wallpaper of Hulk. See Also *Hulk (disambiguation) //marvel.fandom.com/wiki/ Category:Ultimate Avengers characters Category:Geniuses Category:S.H.I.E.L.D. scientists Category:Avengers members Category:Heroes Category:Superhumans Category:Characters affected by Gamma Radiation Category:Characters with Super Strength Category:Characters with Super Speed Category:Characters with Invulnerability Category:Characters with Super Agility Category:Characters with Accelerated Healing Factors Category:Characters with Shapeshifting